Cárcere da Escuridão
by Guta F. Santos
Summary: Ela era a prisioneira, ele, o carcereiro. O mundo dele era a escuridão, pura e somente. Ela era o Sol. Mas agora, ele teria que aprisionar o Sol no seu mundo escuro. Será que ele cumpriria seu trabalho, ou deixaria ser-se iluminado pelo Sol? CAP 4 ON!
1. Trailer

**Cárcere da Escuridão**

Ela era a prisioneira, ele, o carcereiro.

Para ela, vermelho era paixão, para ele, era destruição.

O mundo dele era a escuridão, pura e somente. Ela era o Sol.

Se você vivesse num mundo sem nome, se você não tivesse nada a não ser a escuridão, o que você faria? Ele fez coisas horríveis. Ele acreditava somente no poder, e nos que eram fracos o suficiente para não querê-lo. Mas agora, ele teria que aprisionar o Sol no seu mundo escuro. Será que ele cumpriria seu trabalho, ou se deixaria ser iluminado pelo Sol?

Ou será que até mesmo o _Sol_ seria consumido pelas trevas?

Uma história como você nunca viu.

Afinal, tudo depende de que lado das grades você está.

**Betagem:** Naty L. Potter

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 0 – Trailer**

**_E se você fosse tirado do seu mundo..._**

- Harry! Harry! – Chorava Lílian. As lágrimas a cegavam, o mundo havia sumido e não havia nada além do frio cortante do chão contra os seus joelhos. – HARRY!

- Não adianta. – A voz de James estava arranhada pela dor, como se custasse para ser pronunciada. – Ele se foi. – E a escuridão os engolfou.

**_...e fosse trazido para um lugar completamente escuro?_**

- Venha, pequenino. Juntos, nós seremos grandes. – a voz gélida sussurrou. Os olhos verdes e inocentes do bebê o olharam com curiosidade. Mas não havia nenhuma afeição naquela fala. Também não havia pena, nem ódio, nem simpatia. Não havia nada.

**_E se você crescesse acreditando no poder da escuridão?_**

- O amor é para fracos. Só existe o poder e os que são fracos demais para não querê-lo. - E os olhos verdes do moreno faiscaram em direção a sua vítima.

**_O que você faria pelo poder?_**

- Matar, corromper, enganar... Tudo é tão fácil. Tão simples. – ele sorriu, indiferente.

**_Ou melhor, o que você não faria? _**

Sua varinha estava segura em sua ,e a adaga estava presa ao em seu cinto, contudo ele não se movia. Era como se o peso daqueles olhos sobre si o impedissem de fazer qualquer movimento. Ele não conseguia se mover. E pela primeira vez, ele não queria.

**_Poderia uma tarefa mudar tudo? _**

- Era só o que faltava, ser babá de um dos seus bichinhos.

**_Poderia alguém mudar tudo?_**

- Qual é o seu nome? – a voz dela era quente. Quente demais.

- Você acha que eu sou idiota?

- Eu sou Ginevra Weasley, prazer.

**_Mudar todos os seus valores, seus pensamentos e sentimentos?_**

- Por que eu estou presa?

- Eu não sei – Harry respondeu sinceramente.

Ela o olhou. Por baixo da venda, ele sabia que seus olhos eram céticos.

- Você prende alguém e nem sabe por quê? – desdenhou Gina.

- É claro que não. Eu estou te prendendo porque _ele_ mandou.

- E você tem que fazer tudo que _ele_ diz?

- Sim! – "Mas que garota irritante!"

- E por quê?

- Por poder.

- E o que, afinal, seria esse poder, garotão?

Harry ficou paralisado. O que seria esse poder? Influência? Isso ele já tinha, pelo menos no seu mundo. Força física? Isso ele também já tinha. Essa pergunta era tão óbvia que ele devia saber a resposta. Afinal, isso era o centro da sua vida. Como se fosse o Sol do seu Sistema Solar. Então, por que ele não respondia?

**_Mas ficar exposto tempo demais ao Sol causa queimaduras._**

- Está se tornando fraco! Olhe o jeito que você olha para ela, parece uma barata aos seus pés!

- EU NÃO SOU FRACO!

- Então o que você é?

"Apaixonado", disse a voz irritante em sua cabeça.

"NÃO!"

- EU NÃO SEI! – gritou tão alto que sua garganta poderia rasgar, e para piorar, lágrimas verteram de seus olhos verdes. E então ele sentiu dor. Muita dor. E ele já não sabia de onde a dor vinha. Se vinha da varinha do seu torturador, ou se vinha do seu coração.

**_Segredos não podem ser escondidos para sempre..._**

- Você nunca se importou comigo! Nunca se perguntou como eu me sentiria com isso? Você mentiu para mim, esse tempo todo!

- É claro que eu nunca me importei. Nunca quis que você pensasse que eu me importava.

Tudo estava se diluindo na frente de seus olhos. E então, veio o frio.

**_Uma Guerra..._**

- Você faz parte disso, Harry. Precisa lutar. É a sua Maldição. Você não pode fugir. Eu sempre te encontro, não é? – O homem sorriu sem humor.

**_Traições..._**

- Eu vou te destruir! Vou fazer você sentir um pouco da dor que me causou!

**_Segredos..._**

- Harry, você não entende! Nós nunca iríamos...

- Mentiroso!

**_Romance..._**

Ele tremia, exultante, mas seus lábios pareciam ser atraídos para a boca dela, como se aquele contato fosse necessário para a sua própria sobrevivência. Como se sua boca orbitasse em volta da dela. Como se ela fosse o Sol. Merlim, o que era aquilo?

**_Um mundo em queda livre..._**

Tudo que ele queria era a sua segurança de volta, saber o que fazia e onde estava pisando. Mas era como se caminhasse sobre fumaça: Tudo durava um segundo, e depois... Simplesmente sumia.

**_Ou um novo mundo?_**

- Chegue mais perto. – ele se surpreendeu com a própria fala.

**_É tudo uma questão de perspectiva..._**

- Eu posso ser sua ruína, seu sucesso, ou seu reinicio, mas tudo isso depende...

- Depende do que?

- De você – ela sorriu para ele quando completou o pensamento.

**_Depende de que lado da grade você está..._**

- Você não entende!

- Não entendo o que? Que você pode ser frio, desprezível e repugnante? Não entendo que você pode me machucar? – Ela ergueu os pulsos, mostrando cicatrizes que os contornavam feito cordas amarradas. – Eu lembro de você! Lembro do primeiro dia! Lembro da dor! Mas também lembro do que você me disse! Lembro que se não fosse por você, eu não estaria viva!

- NÃO! Você não pode se lembrar! Porque se você se lembrar, se eu me lembrar, Ele me mata. – e voz dele ficou tênue como uma fita prestes a arrebentar. – Ele _te_ mata.

- Um pouco tarde para o aviso, garotão. – E uma lágrima solitária pendeu dos olhos escondidos sob a venda. Não! Seu mundo girava! A lágrima pendeu pelo queixo delicado de Gina e desapareceu no chão imundo. Junto com essa lágrima, foram-se suas esperanças.

- Você nem sabe como eu sou... Você nunca me viu! – disse ele, completamente desesperado. Seu coração estava sangrando. Droga, era tarde demais, ela o amava. Pior, ele _também_ a amava.

- Saia daqui, seu idiota! Corra para Ele! Quem sabe vocês não me matam juntos!? Que lindo isso seria!

**_E no final, o que ele escolherá? As Trevas ou o Sol?_**

- Eu não sei!

- Mas você precisa saber. AGORA!

**_Uma história como você nunca viu..._**

- CORRA GINA! CORRA!

**Cárcere da Escuridão**, por _Guta Weasley Cullen_.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1 – Um final, Um início e Um Garoto.**

Naquele final de tarde, as árvores sacudiam preguiçosamente devido ao vento outonal. Talvez se alguém solitário andasse pelas ruas de Godric's Hollow, poderia achar aquela cena bonita; as árvores sombreadas balançando com o vento e um magnífico céu alaranjado ao fundo. Sem dúvidas, era muito bonito. Talvez os Potter tivessem olhado pela janela para apreciar a cena, se soubessem que a partir daquele dia nada seria igual, que nunca mais saberiam apreciar a beleza simples de um pôr-do-sol. Mas eles estavam ocupados demais apreciando o seu mundo perfeito. E eles estavam certos.

Mundos perfeitos são os mais fáceis de serem destruídos. São fáceis, porque são delicados como rosas: tire uma pétala, e flor nunca mais será a mesma. Mas a perfeição é uma coisa muito relativa, muito pessoal e, principalmente, muito momentânea. O mundo perfeito de alguém hoje é diferente do mundo perfeito desse mesmo alguém daqui a um mês. Por isso, como faziam os Potter, deve-se apreciar a perfeição, pois no mínimo tremor, ela pode se quebrar. Talvez para sempre. É por isso que devemos dar valor às coisas que temos, porque se não as dermos valor, só iremos valorizá-las quando as perdermos. E aí, será tarde demais.

E para aquela pequena família, a perfeição se resumia a uma palavra: filho.

Harry Potter parecia feliz em ser o Sol de Lílian e James Potter; não que ele tivesse realmente consciência disso. A família estava acomodada na sala de estar. Lílian e James estavam sentados no mesmo sofá, e Harry estava sentado no colo de James, de frente para o pai. Enquanto James soprava bolhas de sabão coloridas, o pequeno esforçava-se para estourá-las com suas mãozinhas. Quando conseguia cumprir seu objetivo, ria com aquela risada infantil que os adultos tanto gostam. Era quando Lílian e James trocavam sorrisos deliciados.

- Papá! – ria o bebê enquanto abria e fechava as mãos pequeninas, querendo mais bolhas para estourar – Mais!

- James, pode entrar sabão nos olhos dele! – advertia a mãe, preocupada, mas com um sorriso na face.

- Bobagem, Lily. Ele está adorando.

- Ele está adorando enquanto não entra sabão nos olhos deles. Quando isso acontecer, quero ver se ele vai adorar!

- Relaxe, Lily. Eu apenas...

E então, houve um ruído vindo da porta dos fundos. O casal se olhou intrigado.

- O Sirius vem jantar aqui? – Perguntou Lílian.

- Não que eu saiba. Eu vou lá dar uma checada, de qualquer forma. Fique com o Harry.

E então James dirigiu-se para os fundos da casa. Lily pegou Harry em seus braços e segurou-se a ele com força, temerosa. Não sabia exatamente porque, mas o sentimento de que algo estava errado atingiu o seu peito. Era como se ela soubesse que o que aconteceria a seguir mudaria sua vida para sempre. O instinto de uma mãe é assombroso.

- Rabicho! Quanto tempo! – exclamou uma voz animada nos fundos da casa. Lílian respirou um pouco aliviada, tentando convencer-se de que tudo estava bem.

- Pedro! Entre, por favor! Fique para o jantar! – disse ela gentilmente, num volume elevado o suficiente para que Rabicho a ouvisse.

Houve um ruído mais forte dessa vez. Foi muito alto, o som de alguém caindo e batendo contra o chão de madeira.

- Infelizmente, Lily, eu já tenho compromissos. – a voz do homem surgiu dos fundos da casa, num tom amigável, mas havia um "que" de nervosismo também. Lílian sentiu isso. Então ele surgiu na porta, e Lílian percebeu que havia algo errado.

Pedro estava pálido, levemente verde. Não parecia saudável e estava mais magro do que ela já havia visto. Ela teria elogiado, se não fossem seus olhos; olhos emoldurados por olheiras fundas. Olhos culpados.

- Qual o problema, Pedro? - perguntou ela, receosa.

O homem não respondeu. Ele parecia estudar o lugar . Lily, por puro instinto, deu um passo para trás.

- Pedro, o que... – A voz dela foi morrendo. Ela finalmente captou algo no ar. O barulho, e havia também... – Pedro, onde está James?

- Lily... Por favor, perdoe-me.

E então ele sacou a varinha de um jeito rápido e fluído. Não foi preciso mais nada. Tudo se encaixou como peças de um quebra-cabeça. Pedro, o Maroto "menos maroto". Pedro, sempre medroso quando a ocasião exigia um pouco mais. Os olhos miúdos que nunca a encaravam tempo demais. Pedro os traíra.

Lílian correu em direção as escadas, jogando tudo que podia atrás de si. Lágrimas e lágrimas vertiam de seus olhos. Pedro era um traidor. A verdade era enxuta e dura de engolir. Chegava a ser dolorosa.

Mas o que ele queria? Por que ele queria? Ela não assimilava o que estava acontecendo, e tampouco iria parar para tentar. Tudo que ela sabia era que havia algo errado, e ela precisava proteger Harry do que quer que fosse. E depressa!

Subiu a escadaria tropeçando. "Droga!", pensou ela. Porque não pegara sua varinha no andar de baixo? Estava completamente vulnerável. Mas não havia como voltar. Não agora.

Ela entrou no quarto de Harry e fechou a porta atrás de si. Procurou a chave tateando sobre a mesa. Ela estava cega pelas lágrimas. Com as mãos tremendo, ela trancou a porta. Puxou a mesa, a cômoda, o berço, tudo que havia ao seu alcance para frente da porta, numa tentativa vã de atrasar Pedro. Porém, agora ela estava sem saída. Não havia para onde correr, não havia para onde fugir. O único lugar para onde ela podia correr era o desespero, e ela penetrava cada vez mais fundo nele.

Ou talvez...

Lílian foi até a janela, abriu as cortinas com tanta força que as arrancou. Olhou para baixo, medindo a altura da janela até o chão. Era alto. Harry poderia se machucar. Medo era tudo que ela sentia. Era arriscado, mas não havia escolha. Abraçou o bebê contra si. Ele não estava chorando. Parecia feliz. O passeio veloz fora divertido.

- Eu te amo, meu bebê! Eu te amo, Harry! – ela disse baixinho enquanto beijava suavemente a testa do filho. Tentou pensar no modo de pular que machucaria Harry menos.

E então, houve um estouro. A porta explodiu, lançando móveis e pedaços de madeira por todo o quarto. O espelho da cômoda se partiu e cacos de vidro voaram pelo cômodo. Talvez alguns tenham acertado Lily, mas ela não notou. Virou-se de costas, protegendo Harry.

- Lílian, dê-me Harry! – Pediu a voz de Pedro. Ela se voltou em direção à voz. Era impossível vê-lo através da poeira densa que se espalhava pelo ar.

- Não! Não! – Gritava a mulher, apavorada. – Leve a mim! Deixe Harry em paz! Deixe-o!

- Lílian, eu não posso! Apenas me dê o garoto!

- NÃO! – arfou a mãe. Ela abraçou Harry. Ele estava incomodado com o barulho agora. Iria chorar a qualquer momento. – Eu não vou deixar nada acontecer com você! – disse para o seu filho.

- Lily, eu não quero te machucar! Dê-me Harry! Agora!

- Nunca!

Ela segurou Harry firmemente nos braços, virou-se novamente e preparou-se para pular pela janela.

Grande erro.

Foi uma covardia. Ela estava de costas. Os cabelos acaju alcançavam a sua cintura.

- Estupefaça! – berrou Rabicho. Não foi uma maldição da morte, mais foi como se fosse.

Harry escapou dos braços da mulher. Teria atingido o chão com força, mas sua queda foi amortecida por um feitiço de Rabicho.

Lílian Potter despencou da janela, inconsciente, atingindo o chão com violência. Seu sangue espalhou-se pela rua, mas ela não morreu. Não completamente. Porém, uma parte dela se foi naquele dia, pois Pedro Pettigrew, ao deixar aquela casa, levou o bem mais precioso daquela família: Harry Potter.

Mas disso ela só foi se dar conta mais tarde, quando já era noite.

Ela acordou com um moreno de olhos marejados a sacudindo. Sentia o asfalto frio contra o seu corpo. O desespero era uma sombra muito visível nos olhos de James.

- Lily! – ele a abraçou, e lágrimas se misturaram ao sangue que banhava a roupa dela. James estava bem. Pelo menos uma parte dele. Provavelmente só fora Estuporado. Mas algo estava errado, terrivelmente errado.

A cabeça de Lílian rodava e a inconsciência ameaçava abatê-la de novo. Foi quando ela notou. A dor foi sólida, como se algum órgão vital dentro dela estivesse faltando. Um pedaço dela fora levado.

- James... – começou ela. Sua voz não passava de um sussurro. Usando uma força inexistente, ela sentou sobre os joelhos. – James, onde está Harry?

Então os olhos castanho-esverdeados do marido encheram-se de agonia. Com delicadeza, ele tocou o rosto ferido da esposa, tentando passar o consolo que não veio. Foi assustador.

- Não! NÃO! – Os olhos de Lily giravam nas órbitas, enlouquecidos. Mas ela já sabia.

- Lily... – Ele não sabia o que dizer. Ninguém saberia.

- Harry! Harry! – Chorava Lílian. As lágrimas a cegavam, o mundo havia sumido e não havia nada além do frio cortante do chão contra os seus joelhos. – HARRY!

- Não adianta. – a voz de James estava arranhada pela dor, como se custasse para ser pronunciada. – Ele se foi. – E a escuridão os engolfou.

Foi assim que o mundo perfeito deles foi destruído.

* * *

Em um lugar muito distante dali, um mundo se formava. Não era perfeito, não poderia ser. Não naquele lugar, não para aquelas pessoas.

A perfeição é estar plenamente satisfeito. E como estar satisfeito é possível, quando se quer mais e mais? Alguns chamam isso de ambição. Talvez isso seja algo bom. Um pouco de ambição é saudável, faz-te buscar algo a mais. Mas para que tanta ambição se ela não te levar a lugar nenhum, se nada parece bom o suficiente? A ambição pode ser destrutiva. Era assim que ela era naquele lugar.

Aquele lugar não tinha nome. Poderia ser o Inferno para uns, mas para outros, poderia ser muito confortável. Não o Paraíso, mas confortável. O Paraíso, nunca.

E aquele lugar estranho se formou em volta de uma criança. Ela foi recebida naquela mesma noite. Ela era poderosa, muito poderosa. Mais poderosa do que eles sabiam. Mais poderosa do que talvez ela própria um dia iria saber.

O estranho mundo se formou muito rápido. Ele estava além de qualquer fonte de luz. A escuridão não era visível, mas estava ali, escondida em cada canto.

Durou o tempo de um sussurro. Um momento, e aquele mundo se construiu. Pareceu explodir dentro daqueles segundos.

O homem de pele pálida e olhos vermelhos assustadoramente frios para aquela cor, encarava o pequeno embrulho que estava nas mãos de seu servo.

- Venha, pequenino. Juntos, nós seremos grandes. – a voz gélida sussurrou. Os olhos verdes e inocentes do bebê o olharam com curiosidade. Mas não havia nenhuma afeição naquela fala. Também não havia pena, nem ódio, nem simpatia. Não havia nada.

* * *

Adam Morris corria pela ruela escura como se sua vida dependesse disso. E de fato, dependia. Ele sabia que _ele _o procuraria assim que soubesse de sua traição. Sabia que seria caçado feito um animal. Mas não sabia que seria daquele jeito.

Era assustador, pois os passos dele não faziam barulho algum, e tampouco Adam se atreveria a olhar para trás agora. Estava concentrado demais em não tropeçar nos próprios pés para notar isso ou que caminho estava traçando.

Ele deveria ter notado_. Realmente deveria_.

Seu corpo bateu violentamente contra algo maciço. Seus dois dentes da frente partiram-se, bem como o seu nariz. O impacto o fez cair de costas contra o chão. O sangue encharcou suas vestes suadas, e ele notou, para o seu completo desespero, que havia colidido com uma parede.

A realidade foi dura e aterrorizante: Estava em um beco sem saída.

Recompondo-se o mais rápido possível, ele levantou-se, pronto para buscar por uma possível saída; preparado para correr mais do que já correra na vida.

Então ele viu um vulto aparecer no início do beco. Era alto, forte, mas os braços e as pernas eram compridos demais.

Morris congelou. O homem oculto pelas sombras soltou uma risada debochada e avançou pelo beco com passos lentos e tranqüilos até que Morris pudesse ver seus olhos verdes brilhando na escuridão.

- Estup... – tentou o Comensal, mas sua varinha foi atirada para longe antes que ele pudesse sequer pronunciar o feitiço.

- Você é mesmo um inútil. Não demonstra sequer competência quando precisa salvar a sua própria vida. – desdenhou Harry Potter em uma voz fria. – Que piada.

Então a lua saiu detrás das nuvens e iluminou as feições do jovem. Ele era alto, pálido, de cabelos negros e desalinhados. Mesmo assim, nada nele sugeria fragilidade. Havia uma evidente aura de poder a sua volta. Ele era bruto; corpo e feições rígidas demais para um rosto assustadoramente jovem.

- O que você quer comigo? – perguntou Morris numa voz desesperada. Não havia mais esperanças, apenas medo. Pânico. – Eu não fiz nada contra você!

- Você traiu o Lorde das Trevas. Agora acertará as contas comigo. – explicou Harry pacientemente. Ele parecia entediado.

- Não! Por favor! Não! – implorou o homem. Era uma cena estranha. Um Comensal da Morte implorando a vida para um adolescente desarmado. Harry continuou frio. Era como se ele estivesse observando a cena através de uma vitrine, sem participar dela realmente.

- Poupe-me. Morra com um pouco de dignidade, se é que você já possuiu alguma.

Foi então que a expressão do homem a sua frente se alterou radicalmente. O pânico sumiu, dando lugar a um sorriso triste, talvez conformado.

- Eu tenho mais dignidade do que um dia um dedo seu terá. – falou com convicção.

Harry franziu as sobrancelhas, levemente surpreso com a audácia do homem, e depois riu sem humor nenhum. O eco da risada propagou-se pelo silêncio, deixando o quadro perturbador.

- Olhe só para você. – continuou Morris - Dezesseis anos e é frio como Ele. Talvez pior. Pior porque não há objetivo em você, não há intenção. Simplesmente faz o que ele manda, e é só. Eu tenho pena de você.

- Você não está em posição de sentir pena de ninguém, a não ser de si mesmo. – disse Harry. Agora seus olhos estavam afiados como a lâmina de um bisturi. Uma postura analítica e macabra o circundava, Então, em um movimento rápido e fluído, ele sacou a varinha das vestes negras e compridas.

Um grito de dor cortou o ar. Morris sentiu uma dor alucinante em sua perna. Sem conseguir sustentar-se, seu corpo cedeu e bateu contra o chão com estrépito. Sentiu seus ossos se separando, as articulações se rompendo e mexendo-se estranha e dolorosamente dentro de sua perna, sem romper a pele. Não havia um corte nele, mas a dor era tanta que ele seria capaz de implorar pela morte.

Um sorriso gélido surgiu nos lábios de Harry.

- Tão fraco. Olhe só para você, e me diga se vale a pena. Está morrendo por aqueles desgraçados.

- Prefiro morrer por eles a morrer por Voldemort. Pelo menos assim terei uma morte decente! – disparou.

Ele mal pode completar a frase. Harry moveu a varinha mais uma vez, e seu fêmur se deslocou, causando um calombo visível em sua perna. Morris gritou em agonia.

- Não diga o nome. – disse Harry ríspido, os olhos ardendo em cólera.

E então houve mais um grito. Morris achou que poderia morrer naquele segundo, e questionou-se se valia à pena tanta dor. Seus ossos partiram-se ao meio e atravessaram a sua perna, saindo de dentro para fora, rompendo tecidos, veias, pele... tudo. O sangue espalhou-se pela calçada.

- Dói, não dói? – disse Harry, sorrindo. Pela primeira vez na noite, parecia estar se divertindo. – Você é muito tolo, Morris. Eu poderia ter sido rápido. Mas você não sabe manter a sua boca fechada, não é?

Mais um grito. Morris sentiu os ossos do seu braço serem esmigalhados dentro do membro. Aquelas Maldições eram tão cruéis! A dor era tanta, tão intensa... Sobrepunha-se à capacidade de sofrer. Tudo que ele queria era morrer. O sangramento em sua perna era intenso e já estava o deixando tonto.

- Agora me diga. Vale a pena? – Harry ria. Parecia ler o que se passava pela mente do Comensal traidor.

O homem não respondeu. Estava incapacitado de falar.

- Vale a pena? – Voltou a indagar Harry. Ele agitou a varinha, e ouviu-se o som de costelas se partindo. Morris estava no chão, ensopado por uma poça de seu próprio sangue. Contorcia-se em agonia. Era uma cena grotesca. O contraste com a expressão satisfeita de Harry era medonho. – Vamos Morris, fale! Eu não ouvi. Fale!

Mais costelas foram partidas. Morris não gritou dessa vez. Seus olhos saltaram das órbitas e sua respiração tornou-se pesada.

- Você faz tudo por aquele miserável, não é? – disse o traidor subitamente. A repugnância era evidente em sua voz. Ele parecia estar lutando contra a inconsciência ao dizer isso, pois sua voz estava enrolada. Mais sangue escorreu por sua boca com os seus dizeres.

- Mas é claro que sim. Ele me dá o que eu quero. Eu dou a ele o que ele quer. – O moreno

sorriu de escárnio. Harry não era de desperdiçar palavras com seus adversários, mas hoje o papo estava particularmente interessante. Principalmente porque cada palavra provocava dor em Morris, e ele sabia que aquele homem era orgulhoso demais para manter-se calado.

- E o preço?

- Matar, corromper, enganar... Tudo é tão fácil. Tão simples. – ele sorriu, indiferente. Então seus olhos brilharam assustadoramente – Não há preço. O que vier, é lucro.

- Você não sente remorso? – Morris estava enojado. Isso só servia para deixar Harry mais satisfeito.

- O amor é para fracos. Só existe o poder e os que são fracos para querê-lo. – E os olhos verdes do moreno faiscaram em direção a sua vítima.

- Parece ter muita certeza disso.

- E eu tenho – Harry sorriu, confiante. Seu tom de voz era distante. Parecia estar conversando amenidades com um velho conhecido. Seria uma voz amigável se não houvesse um homem dilacerado a sua frente.

- Mas continua valendo à pena para mim. – disse Morris. O sorriso de Harry desapareceu, e então a linha tênue que impedia Harry de matar o homem se rompeu. Os olhos ganharam um tom diferente, um tom assassino. Houve mais um movimento com a varinha. O peito de Morris se mexeu como se houvesse um invasor dentro do corpo. Uma costela se ergueu visivelmente no peito de Morris e voltou a afundar.

Morris estacou. Seus olhos se arregalaram de surpresa, um grito de agonia ficou preso em sua garganta. A boca se abriu e o sangue pingou dali quando a cabeça de Comensal morto virou para a esquerda. Mesmo a certa distância, Harry soube que o homem estava morto. Seu coração fora transpassado pela própria costela.

- Adeus, Morris. – sibilou Harry para a noite. Havia uma expressão doentia em seu rosto. Os olhos de Harry estavam indiferentes à dor do homem, como estiveram desde o início.

Sim, quinze anos haviam se passado; e Harry Potter havia se tornado um garoto de olhos vazios.

**N/A: **Olá pessoal! Então, aqui está o primeiro capítulo da fic. O que vocês acharam? O que está bom? O que eu preciso melhorar? Não sejam tímidos! Bom, eu particularmente gostei desse capítulo. Deu um pouco de trabalho, é verdade. Precisei "ajeitar" a parte do rapto do Harry três vezes para ficar satisfeita. Já essa parte que apresenta o Harry mais velho demorou mais para sair. Eu escrevi de um jeito e depois apaguei tudo e escrevi de uma forma completamente diferente. Preciso de duas "ajeitadas" para ficar bom. Mas foi legal, pois eu estou realmente muito animada com a fic. Eu pretendia escrever a cena do Harry com o Morris como uma luta mortal, mas não o fiz por dois motivos: Numa coisa o Harry tem razão, o Morris é um incompetente. E eu preciso "afiar" a minha habilidade de escrever cenas de ação. Eu me surpreendi com as Maldições que eu inventei para o Harry. Eu sou muito má! *risada maligna*. Mas o que vocês acharam? Foi decente? Eu nunca escrevi nada parecido, então estou aberta a todos os tipos de crítica.

Obrigada a **Juli-chan **(obrigada pelas palavras gentis!), (espero que goste do capítulo 1!) e **Isabel **(Bem, como você pode ver, tanto o James quanto a Lily sabem que o Harry foi raptado, mas devem achar que o bebê foi morto por Voldemort. Sim, eles irão se encontrar, mas eu acho que não será uma relação fácil. Você acha que Voldemort diria a Harry que ele foi raptado? Aposto que o nosso moreno correria atrás dos pais se soubesse. E se Voldemort tivesse matado os pais do Harry... talvez o Harry odiasse Voldemort e não estivesse onde está agora. Fica a dica! Beijos e obrigada pelo comentário!)que comentaram e me deixaram muito feliz. Agradeço também a **Lau Giancoli** e **maísa cullen.**, que fizeram capas lindíssimas para a minha fic!

Vocês logo poderão conferi-las no meu profile!

Beijos e até o capítulo 2! **COMENTEM E VOTEM!**


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2 – A Tarefa**

_"O tempo cura todas as feridas"_

Quem proferiu essa frase pela primeira vez com certeza não foi uma mãe. Provavelmente, essa pessoa sequer tivera algum filho. Muito menos tivera seu filho arrancado de seus braços quando este tinha apenas um ano de idade.

Lílian Potter sabia muito bem que o tempo não curava todas as feridas, muito menos amenizava a dor.

O tempo, para pessoas marcadas, atua como um inimigo silencioso e inescapável. Faz as horas boas passarem rápido demais, enquanto os momentos de dor e solidão parecem se prolongar por anos inteiros, mesmo que durem poucos segundos.

Todos os dias eram uma luta. Não que Lily contesse lágrimas o tempo todo; suas lágrimas já haviam secado há muito tempo. Mas isso pouco significava. Apenas queria dizer que ela havia encontrado outra maneira de lidar com a dor.

Todos os dias que ela acordava, ela colocava uma máscara. Vestia as roupas, vestia um sorriso que não alcançava os olhos e fingia uma felicidade que não sentia há muito tempo.

Mas não julguem Lily severamente por isso. Não é como se ela fosse fraca, ou tivesse se entregado a depressão. Não mesmo. Lily era uma esposa dedicada, uma boa pessoa e uma amiga leal. Na verdade, mesmo com o sorriso fraco, a força daquela mulher era estrondosa. Ela não reclamava, sempre encontrava soluções para os problemas, enfrentava tudo de cabeça erguida, defendia seu marido e sua opinião com todas as sua forças...

Depois de perder um filho daquela forma, nada parecia impossível de superar.

Mas no fundo, Lílian era uma tempestade incessante. Talvez a única pessoa que sabia disso fosse James Potter, seu marido. Lílian era muito grata por ter o marido que tinha. Se não fosse por ele, não teria encontrado um motivo para continuar.

Quando o casal Potter teve seu filho retirado de suas mãos, o céu se tingiu de um escuro aterrador. O período foi negro para eles. Os cabelos de Lílian deixaram de formar uma linha perfeita na altura da cintura; as pontas ficaram arrebentadas e desiguais. A coloração acaju exuberante de suas madeixas adquiriu um tom opaco e sem vida. O contraste do vermelho no verde tornou-se comum para aqueles olhos. Pele pálida, corpo magro, olheiras fundas, marcas de uma mulher que estava vivendo o inferno na Terra.

Para James Potter, não foi mais fácil. Ter seu filho tirado de suas mãos e ver sua esposa afundar na depressão o arrasou de um modo incalculável. Sua aparência era parecida com a da esposa: cabelos sem vida, olhos vermelhos, magreza, pele pálida... Mas tinha algo nele que era diferente e agravante e que preocupava Lílian intensamente: Seu cheiro. O cheiro intragável de álcool que acompanhou um vício difícil de perder.

Mas, por mais irônico que pareça, foi esse vício que fez o casal se reerguer.

O ponto alto daquela crise foi quando James chegou em casa na noite de um sábado chuvoso de Agosto, cheirando a álcool, vômito e sangue. Ele havia ido para um pub, bebido demais e se metido com um pessoal "barra pesada". Fora uma briga e tanto. Um nariz quebrado, um crânio rachado, marcas de chutes e socos cobrindo todo o seu corpo, esse fora o preço pago por James. Lílian, naquela noite, cuidou do marido como se sua vida dependesse disso, entre lágrimas de dor e culpa.

Sim, culpa. Culpa por estar se destruindo e não lutando para ter a sua vida de volta; culpa por estar machucando a pessoa que ela mais amava no mundo; e, principalmente, culpa por ter deixado que tomassem Harry dos seus braços. Uma parte dela, a parte racional, sabia que ela não devia se responsabilizar por esse acontecimento. Ela fora estuporada, droga! Mas mesmo assim, ela não conseguia deixar de se culpar.

Será que se ela não tivesse pensado em pular, não teria dado as costas a Pedro e não daria a oportunidade de ser atingida? Uma parte dela dizia que ela era fraca, covarde, que deveria ter se virado e enfrentado o homem com as poucas armas que tinha. Como não pensara nisso naquela noite? Porque justo naquela noite, ela, uma das duelistas mais competentes do Ministério, só pensara em fugir? "Covarde", uma parte dela gritava.

Porém, Lílian sabia que ela não era a verdadeira culpada. Ela estava em pânico. Tudo que pensara naquela noite foi trazer Harry para longe daquele perigo.

E então, veio o pensamento. Será que se Harry estivesse vivo, ele iria gostar de ter uma família como aquela? Um pai alcoólatra, uma mãe deprimida, parecia realmente uma piada de família. Como ela deixara tudo chegar àquele ponto? Como não pudera ver que estava destruindo a vida pela qual tanto lutara?

Então Lily tomou uma atitude. Não iria mais errar e ficar se culpando por isso. Era hora de mudança.

Dias depois do incidente, ela e James conversaram. Foi uma conversa dolorosa, pois o nome "Harry" esteve presente várias vezes. Mas foi tudo que eles precisavam.

A partir daquele dia, eles decidiram se reerguer. Apoiaram-se um no outro e depositaram todas as suas forças para fazer aquilo dar certo. Demorou alguns meses para que James deixasse a bebida de lado. Também demorou um pouco para que os cabelos de Lily voltassem a ficarem bonitos como costumavam ser, mas funcionou. O resultado disso foi um casal forte, com e uma cumplicidade sem igual. Havia, claro, as noites que eram mais difíceis; quando a solidão a engolfava e as lágrimas voltavam com o furor do primeiro dia. Também havia as brigas por motivos bobos que serviam de válvula escape para uma dor que o tempo não alivia.

Normalmente, as brigas começavam com vozes alteradas, às vezes objetos eram atirados contra a parede; mas na grande maioria das vezes acabavam com um abraço confortador e lágrimas de ambos os lados. E era assim que Lily e James viviam: Balançavam sobre uma corda bamba e se equilibravam um no outro. Suas vidas oscilavam entre períodos de calmaria e de tempestade. Havia sempre a dor enterrada no fundo dos corações, mas eles aprenderam juntos a lidar com ela. Talvez houvesse um lado bom em tudo aquilo: Não existia um "Eles" naquela relação; Eles eram uma unidade.

Também haviam decidido não ter mais filhos. Não que se sentissem culpados se o fizessem, como se estivessem substituindo Harry ou algo assim. É que a perda de um filho abala um casal de forma crítica, talvez irreversível. Eles simplesmente acharam que seria melhor assim. E, é claro, havia o medo. O mundo era um lugar cruel, e havia lhes roubado sua maior alegria. Será que era certo colocar uma criança nesse mundo sujo? Por enquanto, para eles, não parecia justo.

Porém, uma coisa estranha de uns tempos para cá estava perturbando Lily: a sensação estranha de que ela estava perdendo alguma coisa. Como se _aquela_ parte dela estivesse por aí, só que ela não sabia onde. Não que ela tivesse realmente muita esperança; era mais como se ela _quisesse_ ter esperanças.

Era duro admitir isso, mas talvez ter esperanças fosse algo tolo a se fazer. Logo que descobrira que Rabicho invadira a sua casa a mando de Voldemort, suas esperanças foram reduzidas a quase nada. Aliás, o que Voldemort iria querer com uma criança, e não apenas uma criança, e sim "O Eleito"?

A resposta era óbvia demais para ela se permitir fazer a pergunta, mesmo que fosse para ela mesma. Porque pensar em Harry morto significava pensar em _como_ ele fora morto. E isso causaria uma dor que superava a capacidade de sofrer.

Então Lily resolveu continuar ignorando aquela pequena centelha de esperança que queria nascer dentro de si.

Talvez Lílian não soubesse disso ainda, mas uma coisa é certa:

_"A esperança é a última que morre"_

Se foi uma mulher que disse isso pela primeira vez, certamente foi uma mãe.

E digo-lhes mais uma coisa: Instinto materno é uma coisa formidável.

* * *

Lílian caminhava suavemente pelas ruas de pedras irregulares do Beco Diagonal. Ela estava voltando do Madame Malkin, com uma sacola pesada pendurada em seu ombro. Na semana que vem haveria mais uma festa do Ministério, e ela e James precisavam comparecer, então ela precisara sair para compra uma nova veste.

- Que tal um lindo colar de esmeraldas para combinar com esses olhos preciosos? – sugeriu um vendedor de bugigangas particularmente mal encarado.

- Não, obrigada. – recusou Lily, categórica, porém delicada.

Ela apressou o passo para escapar de uma pequena aglomeração de vendedores que se instalara à alguns metros à frente. Foi quando ela viu.

Dentre os vendedores, havia uma senhora de aspecto triste. Uma pequena mesa estava a sua frente, e encima desta havia uma caixa de papelão com os dizeres "Ajude a Instituição Santa Lúcia para Crianças Desaparecidas. Dê um pouco de luz para a tênue chama da esperança."

Lílian não soube porque, mas aquela placa pequena com letras de forma vermelhas chamou sua atenção. Sabia que podia muito bem ser uma charlatona querendo ganhar dinheiro às custas de almas solidárias, mas foi como se algo fosse aceso em si. Ela simplesmente queria ajudar quem estivesse passando pela mesma situação que ela. Talvez para estes houvesse esperança, talvez isso aliviasse um pouco a dor: Saber que estão fazendo algo para encontrar o seu filho.

Ela então mudou o seu rumo e atravessou a ruela em direção à caixa. Parou em frente à mulher, que lhe lançou um olhar agradecido, e catou alguns galeões na carteira. Pegou quatro galeões e alguns nuques e atirou na pequena caixa. A mulher lhe lançou um sorriso tão radiante que pareceu rejuvenescer vinte anos. Não houve como não retribuir o sorriso.

Então Lílian sentiu alguém se aproximando. Uma mulher ruiva, baixa e atarracada se postara ao seu lado, também procurando alguns galeão em sua carteira. Ela depositou sete galeões, onze sicles e quatro nuques na caixa, e a carteira dela pareceu ficar vazia. Então a mulher ergueu a cabeça e fitou Lily ao se sentir observada. Então seus olhos se encontraram.

Foi como se olhar no espelho há anos atrás. As feições não eram parecidas, mas isso não importou. Os cabelos ruivos da mulher estavam quebradiços e mal cuidados, havia olheiras fundas sob seus olhos, e ela estava pálida feito cal. Seus olhos cor de mel estavam cheios de cortes recentes, e contrastavam com um vermelho conhecido. E havia também uma sombra no fundo daqueles orbes que Lílian reconheceu imediatamente.

De alguma forma, os olhos castanhos da senhora conseguiram ir além da máscara que Lílian usava, pois reconheceram aquela mesma sombra nos olhos cor de esmeralda da mulher.

- Faz dois dias. – lamentou-se a leitora de olhos.

- Faz quinze anos – respondeu Lílian.

- Molly Weasley – disse a mulher, estendendo a mão.

- Eu sou Lílian Potter, prazer. – e apertou a mão da desconhecida.

Em alguns minutos, elas estariam conversando na Sorveteria Fortescue, e saberiam mais uma sobre a vida da outra do que alguns amigos próximos. Mal sabiam elas que daquele encontro casual, nasceria uma grande amizade.

* * *

- Você é melhor do que isso, Bella – disse Harry num tom de voz irônico e debochado enquanto desviava-se com facilidade dos feitiços lançados pela Comensal.

Bellatrix cerrou os olhos, visivelmente irritada, e isso só fez que o sorriso de Harry aumentasse. Seus olhos cintilaram de malícia.

- Está um pouco enferrujada, não é? – provocou ele.

- Ora seu... – Bellatrix lançou um feitiço azul, e Harry rapidamente ergueu um escudo para se proteger, lançando um feitiço estuporante logo em seguida. Bella desviou-se do raio vermelho com facilidade e então conjurou uma série de adagas que voaram na direção de Harry. Assim que Harry viu as facas voando contra si, ergueu a varinha e transformou-as em fagulhas cor de prata que enfeitaram a Sala de Treinos.

Harry então lançou um jato poderoso de fogo em direção a Bella, mas ela ergueu seu escudo a tempo. O fogo envolveu-a completamente, mas ela estava a salvo. Então, do meio da bola de fogo que se formara, vieram pequenas agulhas incandescentes. Harry arregalou os olhos em surpresa, mas ergueu o escudo com uma rapidez impressionante.

- Muito bom – elogiou Harry - pena que não tenha sido nem um pouco original.

Harry sabia que Bellatrix odiava que ele falasse assim com ela. Teoricamente, era ela quem deveria dar aulas a Harry, mas já fazia um tempo que o garoto atingira um nível igual, senão superior ao dela. De uns anos para cá, as lutas de treino haviam deixado de ser meramente didáticas, e haviam se tornado combates acalorados. Harry sabia que Bellatrix Lestrange tinha um ódio particular dele. Todos os Comensais tinham. Harry sabia que se tratava de inveja.

Inveja, pois ele, um garoto de dezesseis anos, era capaz de lidar com cinco Comensais competentes ao mesmo tempo; talvez dez, se eles fosse fracos como Morris. Inveja, pois Harry não precisava se curvar em frente do Lorde das Trevas; ciúmes, pois Voldemort parecia confiar cegamente em Harry. E principalmente, todos invejavam o seu cargo dentro daquele mundo, o poder que ele tinha. Ele estava logo abaixo de Voldemort, mas parecia que tudo girava em torno dele. Ninguém sabia exatamente porque ele estava ali, ou de onde ele tinha vindo, mas todos sabiam de uma coisa: Harry era poderoso.

Porém, Bellatrix Lestrange era um dos poucos que não tinham o mínimo temor por Harry. Ela gostava de desafiá-lo, gostava de tentar provar que era melhor que ele em alguma coisa. Há uns tempos atrás, ela adorava mostrar o quanto ela era superior em duelos. Porém o quadro havia mudado.

Harry lançou em direção a Bella uma Maldição Esmaga-ossos, e a mulher desviou com destreza e soltou o riso infantil que Harry tanto odiava.

Então a Comensal tentou atingir Harry com uma Maldição Dilacerante, mas Harry repeliu o feitiço com tanta força que lançou Bellatrix contra a parede. As costas dela bateram com estrondo na mesma e ela escorregou até o chão.

Porém Bellatrix se recuperou rápido. Rolou para o lado e pôs-se em pé com uma velocidade surpreendente, e tentou atingir Harry com uma maldição amarelo-elétrica. Harry fez um movimento com a varinha e pedras brotaram do chão formando algo parecido com estalagmites. A estrutura recebeu todo o impacto da maldição. Restou apenas um monte de areia.

Harry encarou Bellatrix com raiva e sacou o punhal em seu cinto. Então, simultaneamente, Harry lançou um feitiço estuporante e o punhal, mas Bellatrix conseguiu desviar de ambos.

- Parece que o Harryzinho esta perdendo a pontaria. – debochou ela. Então ela jogou a cabeça para traz e riu teatralmente. Grande erro.

Regra número um: se você pretende lutar com Harry Potter, não se distraia. Nem por um segundo.

Aproveitando a distração da oponente, Harry teve a chance que tanto precisava. Mirou em Bellatrix e desferiu-lhe uma Maldição de Corte tão rápido que ela nem teve tempo de perceber o que acontecia. Só se pode ouvir sua exclamação de dor e surpresa.

Bellatrix gritou ao sentir o feitiço atingir o seu braço. Ele se abriu de ponta a ponta, um corte fundo e feio que não parava de jorrar sangue.

- Seu... – sibilou ela, a voz cheia de ódio.

- E então o aluno supera o mestre. – riu-se ele. Seu tom era presunçoso. Porém, Bella não falou mais nada. Sabia que havia sido um feitiço perfeito. Execução perfeita, rapidez assustadora, e mira certeira. Sim, o garoto era muito bom de mira. Bellatrix sabia que ele não atingira seu peito, porque não queria. Ela era uma das servas mais importantes de Voldemort, Harry gostando disso ou não. Ele sabia que se matasse Bellatrix, Voldemort não ficaria contente.

- Muito bom, Harry, realmente muito bom. – Elogiou uma voz fria vindo da porta de entrada da sala. Harry e Bellatrix viraram-se em direção a voz e encontraram o semblante de Lorde das Trevas. Seus olhos vermelhos brilhavam de ambição e estavam fixos em Harry.

- Mestre! – Ganiu Bellatrix numa voz cheia de adoração, e depois se ajoelhou em uma reverência profunda. Harry, por sua vez, continuou imóvel.

- Boa tarde, Bella. Harry... – cumprimentou Voldemort. Harry respondeu com um aceno de cabeça. – Eu pretendia tomar Harry por alguns minutos, mas pelo visto você já acabou por aqui. – disse o homem, escorregando os olhos pelo feio ferimento no braço de Bella, cheio de malícia. Harry riu sem humor nenhum. O rosto de Bellatrix ardeu em humilhação. – Sabe Harry, talvez esteja na hora de você começar a dar algumas aulas a Bellatrix.

Bellatrix fitou Harry, cheia de ódio e repugnância, mas permaneceu calada.

- Seria uma honra. – disse o moreno sarcasticamente. Seus olhos faiscavam de satisfação com a humilhação de sua adversária.

Voldemort sorriu, frio.

- Agora Harry, me acompanhe. Tenho uma tarefa para você.

- Uma tarefa? – Harry franziu o cenho, desconfiado.

- Sim.

- Mas não é mais um traidor. – Não era uma pergunta. Era uma afirmação.

- De fato, não.

- Então o que...

- Siga-me, Harry.

O moreno obedeceu prontamente. Eles saíram pela porta e entraram nos corredores de pedra. Caminharam por alguns instantes em silêncio, atém que passaram por um Comensal.

- Hunt, vá até a Sala de Treinamentos número seis. Talvez encontre alguém que precise de ajuda. – disse Voldemort. O Comensal fez uma reverência e seguiu para o local indicado. Demorou um pouco para o som dos seus passos desaparecer ao longe. Eles caminharam mais até que Voldemort entrou numa sala, no que Harry o seguiu.

A sala era toda de pedra, quadrada, e não havia janelas ou qualquer abertura para o mundo externo. Na parede oposta à porta, havia uma grande lareira que iluminava o ambiente e uma poltrona vinho no centro.

- Então... – começou Harry.

- Quero que fique clara a importância dessa missão, Harry.

- Sim. – assentiu o garoto, mudando sua postura imediatamente. Estava atento aos mínimos detalhes que lhe seriam passados. Era uma postura guerreira.

- Ontem à noite, alguns comensais capturaram uma garota. – a expressão de Harry ficou desconfiada. - Ela está presa na sala vinte e três.

Voldemort deu uma pausa e estudou Harry.

- Quero que fique de olho nela, sim? Vinte e quatro horas por dia. Sete dias por semana. – continuou Voldemort, mas Harry não falou nada. Estava indecifrável. – Lide com ela como quiser. Eu só quero que você a mantenha presa, entendido?

Mas Harry não deu sinal nenhum de reconhecimento. Balançou a cabeça como se espantasse uma mosca chata e finalmente disse:

- Eu entendi errado, ou você quer que eu dedique todo o meu tempo a essa garotinha?

- Exato.

Harry ficou paralisado. Seus olhos se encheram de indignação.

- O quê? Por que não dá um fim nessa garota de uma vez e me manda para uma missão de verdade? – replicou Harry com raiva.

- Apenas faça o que eu mandei.

- Era só o que faltava, ser babá de um dos seus bichinhos!

- Você pode chamar assim, se quiser.

- Eu sou melhor do que isso. – esbravejou, irritado.

-Eu estou plenamente consciente de sua capacidade. – Harry rugiu, irritado, mas Voldemort o ignorou. - Quero que fique claro que essa tarefa é muito importante. Não a confiaria a mais ninguém a não ser você.

Harry ficou calado por alguns instantes, tentando absorver as informações. Respirou fundo e tentou se conformar com a tarefa.

- Por quanto tempo?

- O tempo que for necessário.

- Posso sabe por quê?

- Não.

Harry calou-se. Não era do feitio de Voldemort lhe negar informações, e então ele chegou à conclusão de que talvez estivesse passando dos limites. Respirou fundo e aceitou as ordens de seu mestre.

- Ok – respondeu ele por fim. – Quando começo?

- Agora.

- E os meus treinos?

- Esqueça-os.

Harry tencionou o maxilar. Sabia que não_ precisava_ de treinos, mas gostava de lutar. Era bom sempre estar tentando melhorar, sem falar que era uma boa forma de passar o tempo.

- Mas sinta-se a vontade para treinar alguns feitiços na nossa hóspede, se quiser, desde que não a mate. – continuou Voldemort.

Um sorriso pequeno surgiu nos lábios de Harry.

- Sim, senhor.

- Perfeito. Ela está na última sala à esquerda. Devo acrescentar que ela é bastante bonita.

Então os olhos de Harry faiscaram de susto. Havia um tom sugestivo na voz de Voldemort que o enojava. Afastando essa sensação estranha, ele limitou-se a assentir com a cabeça. Voldemort soltou uma risada um tanto debochada.

- Divirta-se Harry.

- Ok. – respondeu ele simplesmente, ainda atordoado com a indireta.

Talvez ele já soubesse o que estava por vir, talvez não. Ou talvez os olhos de Harry Potter não fossem tão vazios afinal.

* * *

**N/A: **Bom, aqui está o capítulo dois. Desculpem por isso. Ele não ficou tão bom quanto o outro, mas é que esse capítulo é mais um "capítulo de transição". Entenderam o que eu quero dizer com "preciso afiar as minhas cenas de ação"? Mas aposto que o Harry já ganhou alguns fãs só por dar uma surra na Bellatriz. Foi o meu primeiro duelo para valer, o da Bellatriz com o Harry, então não me matem se foi lamentável. Eu vou tentar melhorar, juro. Quanto à relação do Harry e do Voldemort, espero que tenha achado o tom certo. Harry não é um simples Comensal. Talvez ele nem seja um Comensal [=x], mas é óbvio que ele tem algo que os outros não tem. A relação dele com Voldemort não é de pai e filho. É mais uma relação de interesses, como o próprio Harry sugeriu no primeiro capítulo. Harry cresceu vendo Voldemort poderoso, e quis esse poder também. Na verdade, Harry nunca questionou muito o meio onde ele vive. E é claro que Harry tem alguma coisa que Voldemort quer muito, senão o nosso moreno não teria essa liberdade que tem. Ah, mais uma coisa. O Harry é experiente em várias coisas, como matar e lutar, mas ele é inocente em relação a outras. Insinuei isso levemente no final do capítulo. E é no próximo capítulo que a fic vai deslanchar. No capítulo 3, vem a ruiva para abalar as estruturas do nosso moreno.

Ah! Alguém sabe como colocar música nos capítulos? Se alguém souber, por favor fale!

O que estão achando do tamanho dos capítulos? Eles não são muito grandes, mas me permitem postar mais rápido. Preferem que eu continue assim ou querem capítulos maiores?

**Agora vamos a resposta aos comentários:**

**Mickky: **Querida, você por aqui *-*. Obrigada pelo comentário. Sim, foi um capítulo tenso, e com certeza o Harry vai ser alvo de vários xingamentos. Ainda bem que o capítulo surtiu o efeito que eu queria causar. Mas não julgue o Harry muito severamente, ele tem os seus motivos, mas disso nós só iremos saber mais tarde. E mais, a ruiva não vai chegar por acaso nessa fic, hehe. Beijos querida, fiquei muito feliz em ter você aqui! *-* Beijos!

**Karol: **Obrigada! Sabe o que é mais estranho? Todas as idéias que fazem parte dessa fic chegaram até mim quando eu tava tomando banho, bem feliz pensando na vida... E pimba! Vieram flashes e mais flashes e eu tive que escrever. Estranho né? O.õ. Obrigada pelo "boa sorte". Também espero que a fic de certo. Beijos.

**Isabel: **Oie! Obrigada! A parte da casa dos Potter foi emocionante mesmo! E sobre a parte do Harry matando o Comensal... que bom que surtiu o efeito desejado! Deu um trabalho essa cena! Esse capítulo respondeu alguma de suas dúvidas. Não, James e Lily não tiveram filhos. Sobre a relação do Harry com o Tio Voldie... Não é de pai e filho, tenha certeza disso. É uma relação complicada que eu pretendo desenvolver ao longo da fic. Acho que os Potter ainda demorarão um pouco para se encontrarem, mas a ruiva já está chegando! Pode perguntar, significa que está curiosa e que eu estou fazendo algo certo ^^. Beijos!

**Obrigada também ao pessoal que leu mas não comentou.**

Mas comentem, nem que seja para criticar de forma negativa, ok? Essa fic é o meu projeto para desenvolver a minha escrita, ela vai ser bastante desafiadora para mim, então estou realmente muito aberta a todos os tipos de crítica. Beijos e até o Capítulo 3!


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3 – A garota do outro lado da grade**

Às vezes, as portas se abrem, apesar de nós não nos darmos conta disso. E nossa desatenção geralmente nos custa muito caro. Porém, na maioria das vezes, da mesma forma como não percebemos as portas que se abrem, também não percebemos o preço que pagamos.

É o risco de caminhar olhando para frente apenas: Não perceber as portas e sequer notar o preço pago por isso.

Mas talvez naquela ocasião não fosse uma porta que se abria, e sim uma janela.

O mundo que ele costumava ver através de uma vitrine estava oferecendo-lhe uma janela para ele espiar a vida do lado de fora; bastava que ele aceitasse ter o primeiro vislumbre do mundo no outro lado da grade para que a porta se formasse.

No entanto, pessoas de olhos vazios não costumam notar muita coisa, mesmo quando isso está bem a sua frente. Mas talvez Harry não tivesse os olhos tão vazios.

É comum as pessoas confundirem vazio com escuridão. Você pode olhar o fundo de um poço e enxergar apenas escuridão, mas isso não significa que não haja água. Apenas quer dizer que ela está longe demais para você notar.

* * *

Conforme Harry penetrava mais fundo no imenso corredor de pedra, mais sua indignação crescia.

Afinal, o que ele estava fazendo ali? Por que aceitara aquela tarefa ridícula, para início de conversa? Voldemort tinha seus Comensais competentes, então por que logo ele? Será que Voldemort não notava que ele seria mais útil aniquilando os traidores? Será que ele não via que estava desperdiçando o seu talento o mandando ficar de babá de uma garotinha?

Estava tão absorto em seus próprios pensamentos que somente notou que chegara ao seu destino ao dar de cara com uma parede de pedras escuras e irregulares. Naquele ponto, o corredor era tão escuro que archotes haviam sido enfeitiçados para iluminarem o local permanentemente. Havia uma única sala localizada na parede esquerda do corredor.

Então Harry notou que lamúrias fracas preenchiam o local. Estivera tão cheio de indignação que não se atentara a qualquer ruído. Ele logo percebeu que os ruídos vinham da sala onde estava a prisioneira.

Os ruídos se tornavam mais e mais fortes, e Harry só pode ter um único pensamento:

_Que ótimo. O animalzinho __gania__. _

Colocou a mão na maçaneta fria e sorveu o ar com intensidade, tentando buscar paciência para lidar com aquela situação. Talvez não fosse tão mal quanto parecia. Talvez ele até pudesse brincar um pouco.

Foi com esse pensamento em mente que ele girou a maçaneta.

A sala estava escura, mas ele pode vê-la com clareza. Sua figura se destacava na sala, como se brilhasse de uma forma imperceptível aos olhos.

Num canto da sala haviam erguido uma coluna, que vinha do chão até o teto. As mãos dela estavam viradas para trás, algemadas juntas atrás da coluna. Ela estava sentada no chão,e seus cabelos ruivos estavam caídos em seu rosto, ocultando sua face completamente.

Seu corpo era jovem, bonito, mas agora estava terrivelmente maltratado. Ela parou de chorar ao ouvir a porta se abrir.

E então ela ergueu a cabeça, e o que Harry viu pareceu-lhe pouco. Insuficiente. A pele estava suja, mas era saudável e clara, com algumas sardas pontuando-a levemente. O nariz era delicado, os lábios pequenos e cheios. Seus olhos estavam cobertos por uma venda.

Harry sentiu seus olhos ficarem presos àquela figura, sem saber exatamente o que fazer. Deixou a porta bater atrás de si.

Colocou-se contra a parede e deslizou por ela, sentando-se no chão encardido e observando a garota. Ela aparentava ter uns quinze anos de idade, não muito mais velha que ele. Harry riu com a pequena comparação. Não era igual aos adolescentes de sua idade, nunca fora. Eles costumavam ser tolos, levianos e impulsivos. Ele não. Tudo que ele fazia era planejado. Alguns diriam que aquilo era frieza, mas Harry não sabia por que suas atitudes eram sempre comparadas ao frio. O gelo costumava queimar, logo era tão intenso quanto o fogo.

Talvez ele fosse mais parecido como o vento. Este, por si só, não queimavam, mas se suas forças fossem postas a provas, eram tão destrutivos quanto o gelo e fogo.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça, afastando os seus pensamentos. Era uma coisa comum de acontecer, ele se perder em seus próprios pensamentos quando estava sozinho. Trouxe sua mente de volta para a realidade e voltou a fitar a sua prisioneira

Ela já havia baixado a cabeça, as madeixas ruivas estavam cobrindo seu rosto novamente. Pelo choro pequeno daquela garota, ela com certeza era fogo. Alguns poderiam até dizer gelo, mas não com aquela cabeleira vulcânica.

E então Harry notou o quão deslocada ela parecia naquele ambiente neutro e sujo. Ela não era neutra, muito menos suja. Ao contrário, parecia ter sido lapidada por um calor intenso e num lugar tão limpo e puro que ela adquirira uma permanente aura de clareza.

Tão diferente de tudo ali. Tão diferente dele, que era uma rocha bruta e afiada polida pelo vento. Tão diferente dos outros comensais, que eram apenas grãos de areia grandes demais. Tão diferente das pessoas do outro lado, que eram pedras negras e falsas que tentavam se passar por gemas verdadeiras.

Droga,estava viajando de novo. Decidiu então assumir aquela postura analítica e inalcançável que assumia enquanto cumpria uma missão. Afinal, era isso que aquilo era: uma missão.

Então Harry começou a se dar conta da estupidez de tudo aquilo. A garota estava evidentemente presa e vendada. Por que ele tinha que ficar olhando para ela?

Mas ele continuou olhando. Olhou até seus olhos ficarem secos. Observou-a até que tivesse decorado cada detalhe dela, até que soubesse o ritmo de sua respiração.

Se tinha uma tarefa, iria fazê-la bem, não importava se ela fosse ridícula ao cúmulo.

As horas passaram, e quando Harry deu aquele quadro como estável, e algo mudou na cena. Um agravante pequeno, mas muito incômodo em longo prazo: a garota voltou a chorar baixinho de forma quase inaudível. Seu choro preencheu a sala.

Harry soube que a noite deveria estar caindo devido à baixa temperatura, e ela simplesmente não parava de chorar. Às vezes se remexia incomodamente, e as algemas tilintavam de forma enervante.

Mérlin sabe como o contraste do silêncio e dos sons baixos e inconstantes pode ser irritante. Principalmente para alguém que decidiu ficar inalcançável.

Já era alto da madrugada. Harry conjugara um colchão na sala ao perceber que iria passar a noite ali, mas continuava sentado contra a parede. Sua paciência estava tênue devido aos ruídos.

Não demorou muito mais para que ela se rompesse.

- CALA. ESSA. BOCA! – rugiu ele, irritado.

Porém a frase pareceu ter um efeito contrário. Pra seu completo aborrecimento, os ruídos que a garota emitia aumentaram de volume e número, e ela se remexeu incansavelmente na sua pequena prisão. Parecia estar tentando se livrar das algemas.

- Quer parar de choramingar? Eu quero dormir! – esbravejou Harry, levantando-se subitamente. Veio então um ódio flamejante daquela garota. Queria que ela parasse de chorar. Não sabia exatamente porque, mas aquilo o estava incomodando, e muito. - Quer que eu afrouxe as malditas algemas? Ok, eu afrouxo a malditas algemas!

Então ele foi até atrás do pilar onde a garota estava presa e viu suas mãos. Agachou-se e estudou a algema por alguns segundos. Surgiu então um brilho maldoso em seus olhos que a garota não pode ver. Ele realmente pegou nas algemas, mas ao invés de afrouxá-las, Harry as apertou contra a mão da garota, fazendo-as roçarem contra a pele delicada e cortarem-na. A garota berrou de dor.

Porém, aquele grito não trouxe o prazer que ele estava esperando. Normalmente ele gostaria de ver seus inimigos sofrendo por sua causa, mas daquela vez foi diferente. Foi diferente, pois aquela garota parecia aparte do mundo. Não parecia pertencer a lugar nenhum que ele pudesse odiar; ela simplesmente estava ali. Foi diferente, pois aquilo não era uma vitória, uma vez que não havia batalha, ela não tinha como se defender. E foi diferente porquê...

Ele simplesmente não sabia porquê.

Afastou-se da rapariga, confuso, tentando entender o que se passava dentro dele. Confusão: eis uma coisa com que ele não sabia lidar. Gostava de ser decidido sobre tudo que fazia e sentia, gostava de se controlar.

Ele pode ver as lágrimas caindo pela face feminina.

Então uma coisa completamente nova aconteceu. Ele sentiu-se nojento por ter machucado algo tão delicado quanto aquela garota. Era estranho, era errado, e era algo covarde a se fazer. Sentia-se sujo por ter causado aquelas lágrimas.

Então Harry percebeu que estava tremendo. Não tremendo de frio, ou por estar hesitante. Ele estava assustado. Assustado pela estranheza de seus próprios sentimentos. O que seria aquilo? Culpa?

"Não", algo dentro dele pareceu gritar. Ele não se sentia culpado. Culpa era para os fracos. Culpa era para os que amavam. Ele não amava ninguém.

Deu um passo para trás e concluiu que deveria tentar dormir. Provavelmente estava estressado devido a essa tarefa boba. E havia a quietude infernal daquela sala que o estava aborrecendo profundamente. É, talvez ele realmente devesse tentar dormir.

Ele deitou-se no colchão e puxou as cobertas contra si. Fechou os olhos e tentou esvaziar a mente.

Então houve um grito. Um grito tão cheio de agonia que o fez congelar. Ele já havia ouvido muitos tipos de gritos. Gritos de tortura, gritos de fúria, de mágoa... Mas nada como aquele.

Ele se misturou de tantas formas aos seus ouvidos e foi tão terrível que Harry se perguntou se uma garota seria mesmo capaz de emitir tal som.

- Cale a boca! – gritou ele, irritado. Queria dormir, estava cansado e seu corpo protestava por descanso.

Levantou-se abruptamente e seus olhos pousaram na ruiva. As lágrimas inundavam seu rosto, e ela mordia os lábios contendo mais gritos. Seu corpo estava tenso e imóvel contra a pilastra. Harry levantou-se do colchonete e caminhou em direção a garota, intrigado.

Uma algema não causava tanta dor. Não poderia.

Ele foi em direção as mãos da ruivas sem pedir licença, e ela ficou mais tensa do que já estava.

- É só uma maldita algema! – urrou ele – O que é tão ruim numa maldita algema?

Mas ela gritou de novo, e Harry se viu obrigado a analisar melhor as mãos dela. Havia algo errado.

Ele puxou os pulsos dela para si, para que pudesse ver melhor sem se importa que a garota estivesse dolorosamente prensada contra a coluna no lado oposto. Acendeu a varinha e colocou-a próxima aos pulsos da garota.

O que ele viu fez seu sangue gelar.

Não era uma algema normal. Toda a parte interna dela estava revestida por pequenas agulhas, mas não foi isso que o alertou, muito menos o estado catastrófico que estavam os pulsos da ruiva.

Era o cheiro.

Cheiro de sangue misturando-se a suor. Um cheiro que por si era nauseante. Mas também havia um leve cheiro de decomposição, que não deveria estar ali. A garota estava presa há apenas algumas horas.

E então ele identificou um outro cheiro, um cheiro que o colocou alerta sobre tudo que acontecia: Cheiro de veneno

Num ápice de desespero, Harry arrancou as algemas dos pulsos da garota sem delicadezas usando um feitiço. Ela ofegou de dor.

Harry reconheceu o líquido nas algemas. Era grosso e escuro, feito a base de veneno de Acromântula; do tipo que se espalha pela corrente sanguínea e digere a carne lentamente, dando à vítima uma morte lenta e dolorosa.

E ele notou pela primeira vez que ela estava com uma coloração doentia. Ocorreu-lhe que aquela falta de movimento da parte dela não era por acaso. _Que ótimo observador que ele era_, pensou irônico.

Então o terror o engolfou.

Aquilo não era uma ordem de Voldemort. Voldemort não queria que matassem a garota.

Alguém estava tentando matar a prisioneira. Alguém estava tentando matar a _sua_ prisioneira!

Harry olhou para a garota, espantado. Ela se mexia, tentando alongar os músculos doloridos devido à posição desconfortável que estivera durante horas. Harry puxou os pulsos dela para si sem cerimônias e colocou a varinha perto para ver melhor.

O ferimento estava nojento. A carne estava carcomida em toda a linha dos pulsos, e arroxeada cerca de três centímetros em volta do ferimento.

Sem pensar mais nada, Harry apanhou as algemas abertas e foi até a porta.

- Não saia daqui a não ser que queira morrer – disse ele com a voz baixa e perigosa.

E então ele se pôs a correr pelo corredor de pedra. O veneno estava se espalhando, e tudo que ele menos queria era que a garota morresse. Ele iria pagar caro caso isso acontecesse. Nunca tinha falhado em uma missão e não seria essa garota que iria mudar isso.

Ele correu velozmente até alcançar a sala de poções. Com um feitiço, colocou o pouco veneno que restava na algema em um frasco e procurou por ingredientes para preparar um antídoto.

Juntou toda a calma que tinha e tentou fazer a poção o mais rápido possível sem errar. Demorou algum tempo para o antídoto ficar pronto.

Ele colocou a poção em um frasco e correu novamente até o final do corredor. Estava ofegante e em pânico. Não sabia o que aconteceria com ele se a tal garota morresse. Provavelmente Voldemort cuidaria dele pessoalmente. Sem pensar que perderia toda a confiança pela qual lutara tanto. E isso era assustador.

Ele chegou ao fim do corredor e sentiu suas pernas fraquejarem. A porta estava escancarada; ele sequer lembrara de fechá-la na pressa. Com o terror engolfando-o até a alma, Harry abriu a porta esperando encontrar a sala vazia.

Mas não foi isso que ele encontrou.

A garota estava no mesmo canto onde estivera presa, mas ela estava escorada contra a parede e havia adquirido uma coloração ainda mais doentia. Harry suspirou aliviado. Ela não havia fugido.

Sem pensar muitas vezes, Harry foi até a garota e colocou a poção na boca dela, sem se importar se teria que forçá-la goela a baixo. Porém, para sua surpresa, a ruiva bebeu a poção sem reclamar.

- Quem amarrou você? – perguntou ele, ríspido. Queria desesperadamente saber quem era o traidor. Iria acabar com ele da forma mais dolorosa possível.

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente com um movimento fraco, dizendo que não sabia.

_É claro que não sabia_, recriminou-se Harry. Ela estava vendada, não estava?

Harry então se sentou no seu colchonete sua cabeça estava a mil por hora. Tudo que ele conseguia pensar era em quem estaria tentando matar aquela garota.

Os minutos se passaram e Harry não chegou a nenhuma conclusão possível.

O máximo que ele conseguiu enxergar era que não era a garota o alvo, e sim ele. Alguém mais sabia da tarefa, sabia sobre como ela era importante, e sabia que ele estava encarregado dela.

Em outras palavras, sabia que se a garota morresse, Harry fracassaria. Alguém queria que Harry fracassasse.

Mas quem? Havia vários Comensais que o odiavam, Harry tinha certeza disso. Mas na maioria das vezes, eles eram covardes e incompetentes. Quem teria sido astuto o suficiente para descobrir a tarefa? Os será que outras pessoas sabiam? Será que Voldemort contara a mais alguém?

Sacudindo a cabeça em desistência, Harry achou melhor esperar até que fosse de manhã e enfim contar à alguém o que acontecera. Não havia mais urgência, afinal. Ele podia esperar até de manhã. Ademais, ele estava cansado e não conseguia pensar com clareza.

Foi com uma onda de alívio que ele viu a coloração da garota voltar ao normal lentamente. Um peso enorme foi retirado de suas costas. Ela não iria morrer. Ele estaria bem. Ela estaria bem.

Foi quando Harry se deu conta de seu último pensamento. "Ela estaria bem"? Pouco lhe importava se ela etária bem, o que importava era que a sua própria pele estivesse a salvo.

Quer dizer, era isso, não era?

Sim, com certeza era.

E então, ocorreu algo inédito. A garota mexeu-se no seu lugar e voltou seu corpo tão completamente para Harry que o garoto suspeitou que ela não estivesse vendada.

E então ela falou.

- Qual é o seu nome? – a voz dela era quente. Quente demais.

- Você acha que eu sou idiota? – É claro que ele que não diria o seu nome a prisioneira. Poucos Comensais sabiam, então porque ela deveria saber?

- Eu sou Ginevra Weasley, prazer.

Ele não respondeu.

- Bom, Sr. Você-acha-que-eu-sou-idiota, obrigada de qualquer forma. – continuou ela. Apesar do evidente deboche na fala, seu tom foi sincero.

Harry ficou estático, sem saber o que dizer. Estava surpreso com atitude da menina. Ele a ferira, ele a estava mantendo presa! Por que ela estava falando com ele? Por que ela não o odiava?

- Err... De nada. – disse ele por fim, sem jeito. A voz não pareceu ser sua. Estava hesitante demais para ser. Soou estranha em seus ouvidos.

Ginevra Weasley também pareceu achar a voz estranha.

- Você é esquisito. – constatou ela.

"Não", pensou consigo mesmo. Ele não era esquisito. Era aquela garota. Ela sim era esquisita.

- Você também pode me chamar de Gina, se quiser. – lembrou-se, como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais normal a dizer para o cara que estava a prendendo numa sala.

Definitivamente esquisita.

-Então me diga... Por que... – começou ela.

- Você não vai dormir não?

- Ah sim! Dormir é legal.

E então aconteceu de novo.

Ela voltou-se tão designadamente para ele que ele soube que se não fosse pela venda, eles estariam se encarando. Ele ficou preso naquele contato por alguns segundos que pareceram durar uma eternidade.

Então ela quebrou o choque de olhares. Cedo demais.

Ginevra deitou-se no chão frio da sala e tentou achar uma posição mais confortável.

-Boa noite – desejou-lhe Gina

Ele não respondeu mais uma vez, mas ela pareceu não se importar. Acomodou-se no chão frio como se aquele fosse o melhor dos colchões e cerrou os olhos, finalmente dando-se conta da própria exaustão.

Harry sentiu-se estranho por ter um leito e ela não, mas foi mais uma sensação que ele decidiu ignorar.

E então ele se acomodou em sua cama improvisada e tentou isolar os acontecimentos daquele longo dia.

Mas um pensamento ele não conseguiu isolar:

_Qual seria a cor dos olhos de Ginevra Weasley?_

**N/B – Naty**: Guta, meu anjo, q história hein? Li td agora, correndo, e volta e meia voltando a página desconsolada me lembrando q tinha q betar, e ñ apenas curtir o cap.! Nossa, preciso te dizer q amei a história? Intrigante, apaixonante, _quente_... ui, anyway, tem duas dimenores aqui, hehe. Amore, amei o cap., amei o quebra pau q ele deu na Bella (Bitch, odeio ela!) e nossa, ele sentindo aquilo pela Gi foi MARA, como diria o Levi. Amore, estou apaixonada e encantada pela sua fic, e honradérrima pelo privilégio de ser a sua beta. Beijos enormes, te amo muito, e até o próximo (q espero, saia logo. Te gosto muito pra ter q te jogar uma maldição *Olhar malévolo*).

**N/A: **Oi gente bonita! Em primeiro lugar, gostaria de agradecer a Naty pelo seu ótimo trabalho e pelos seus comentários encorajadores (ou os que me chamavam de má =/ Mas abafa kkk). Querida, te amo demais! Ela tb fez uma capa, viu? Ela é a melhor Beta da F&B, mas ela é minha (rá!). E gente, eu gosto mt desse capítulo. Pudemos ver um pouco de humanidade nesse Harry frio, e temos a Gina, é claro. Eu adoro ela. Essa história é sobre amor que transforma, então esse é o grande início. Acho que consegui um bom tom para o primeiro encontro. Ficou claro que o Harry sentiu algo, mas não ficou clichê. Eu gostei ^^.

Desculpem pela demora, mas não foi taaanto assim, né?

Vamos responder aos coments \õ/

**luanny: **Olá! Obrigada pelo elogio! É claro que eu não vou deixar ninguém fazer tão mal a Gina! Ela é uma das minhas personagens favoritas! E eu duvido que o Harry deixe alguém encostar na prisioneira _dele! _Não se preocupe, a Gina será protegida. Eu sou malvada, mas nem tanto ;P. Beijos e comente!

**Jay: **Obrigada! Que bom que eu consegui te prender. O Harry será um personagem fascinante! Estou ansiosa para desenvolvê-lo. Ele vai causar muitas surpresas ainda ^^. Beijos e obrigada mais uma vez! Beijos!

**Isabel: **Olá! Que bom que gostou do capítulo! Gostou da ceninha de ação? *-* Que boom. Ela foi complicadinha, pois eu nunca, never, tinha escrito algo assim. Obrigada pelos elogios, me deixaram mt feliz! Bom, sobre o Harry ser virgem... Não tenho certeza ainda, mas a princípio sim. Ele nunca desenvolveu esse tipo de relação com ninguém. Como o Voldemort. Acho estranho quando colocam o Tio Voldie como um "tio taradão", pois na minha opinião ele não se preocupa com isso. Simplesmente há coisas mais importantes. É essa a visão do Harry tb. Sobre os outros personagens... Acho que sim. Os marotos irão aparecer, pois termos tb as partes que eu falarei da Lily, do James, e da Molly, então eles estarão por aí. Quanto ao Rony e a Mione, acho que eles aparecerão sim, mas mais para o final. E Dumbledore... Acho que sim tb. Ele é uma grande cabeça. Talvez ele descubra alguma coisa sobre o paradeiro do Harry e da Gina. Beijos e espero que curta o capítulo!

**Fernanda: **Que bom que gostou da fic! Desculpe pela demora, mas não foi tanto, não é? Sim, as férias alongadas foram mt boas ^^. Espero que goste do capítulo! Obrigada pelos elogios! Beijo grande!

**krolpotter: **Olá! Bem, para dizer a verdade, a Lily está me surpreendendo. Estou gostando mt de falar sobre ela. Ela acabou sendo uma das minhas personagens favoritas! Sobre a importância da Gina... hum, vai demorar um pouco para descobrir... sim, eu sou terrível! Aí está o Capítulo 3, espero que goste! Beijão!

Gente, eu fiquei muito, muito feliz com os comentários! Obrigada mesmo! É muito importante para mim! O capítulo 4 não vai demorar muito, eu acho. Ele está pronto, mas eu quero modificá-lo um pouco. Mais uma coisa! A Naty fez uma capa linda para a fic! Quem quiser vê-la é só acessar o meu profile. Até o próximo capítulo!

Beijo na bunda!


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4 – Implícito**

Não foram ruídos de movimentação que acordaram Harry naquela manhã, como normalmente faziam. Ele acordou sobressaltado, atingido em cheio por uma luz estranha que ele não podia ver. Mas por mais que não quisesse reconhecer, sabia de onde vinha: daqueles olhos.

Olhos que ele nunca havia visto, mas que sabia terem o perseguido durante toda a noite em seus sonhos.

E ele não lembrava de como os olhos eram. Talvez sequer tivesse visto aqueles olhos nem mesmo em seu sonho, mas ele soube que eles haviam o seguido a cada passo que dava noite adentro.

E o mais estranho: ele sabia de quem eram aqueles olhos, embora não quisesse admitir. Ele não queria ter sonhado com ela, porque se ele admitisse isso, seria como confirmar que aquele episódio mínimo vivido no dia anterior fora de alguma significância. E isso não devia acontecer. Era uma missão, e ele devia cumpri-la.

Não deveria haver grandes reflexões, não deveria haver culpa ou qualquer outro tipo de sentimento. Até mesmo muita raiva podia atrapalhar. Não deveria haver nada, como sempre fora.

E, principalmente, não deveria haver sonhos.

Sonhar com uma missão era um mau presságio, sabia disso por experiência. Sonhara com a sua primeira missão, aos onze anos, e a lembrança o castigara por vários meses. Havia também _aquele_ sonho antigo, uma lembrança tão dolorosa que ele se recusava sequer a "_encostar_". Mas o sonho daquela noite...

Aquele sonho não fora uma lembrança, tampouco lhe causava dor. Na verdade, era exatamente o oposto. Era como se o aquecesse, como se o iluminasse. (**N/B:** É nessas horas que chegar em casa após uma manhã de aula de inglês, após uma semana fora estudando o dia inteiro e dançando; ligar o computador parece valer a pena.)

E isso era uma coisa com que ele não sabia lidar. (**N/B:** Psicopata, comensal, louco, pobre, rico, filantropo ou um Zé ninguém, ñ importa quem o Harry o seja, ele sempre será um pateta.)

Esse sentimento era tão estranho a ele que chegava a parecer errado. Não parecia digno. Na verdade, parecia vergonhoso.

Afinal, aquela era só uma garota. Uma garota desconcertante, mas ainda assim uma garota. Ele não devia sentir nada por ela. Nem ódio, nem compaixão, nem curiosidade... E ele se deu conta de uma verdade que era por si muito constrangedora: Ele não sabia lidar com uma garota. (**N/B:** Eu ñ disse? PA-TE-TA! E ainda por cima demorou 16 anos pra perceber isso, pateta ao quadrado, eu diria.)

_Ora, então aprenda_, disse uma "voz-zinha" em sua cabeça. Sim, era isso que ele faria.

Esticou o corpo preguiçosamente, sentindo os músculos doloridos protestarem. Então seus olhos percorreram a sala e encontraram com a dona dos orbes perseguidores.

Ela estava adormecida, como era esperado. Uma reação esperada para uma garota imprevisível. Ela estava enroscada no mesmo lugar de sempre, em um sono pesado e estranhamente tranquilo. (**N/B**: E a Gi é sempre a Gi, me diz, como pode estar calma? Aff. ¬ ¬)

Harry obrigou seus olhos a não olharem para ela. Não parecia certo que dedicasse seus pensamentos a essa garota.

Então ele lentamente se lembrou dos ocorridos da noite passada. Ele precisava falar com Voldemort sobre as algemas envenenadas. Será que ele poderia deixar a garota sozinha? Ela não iria fugir, iria?

Certamente que não. Ela já tivera uma chance, e não o fizera. Mas pensando bem, talvez ela apenas estivesse mal demais para tentar fugir naquela ocasião. Bom, mas isso não era importante. Bastava fechar a porta com um bom feitiço. Ela estava desarmada, não poderia fazer nada.

_Não poderia fazer nada._

Sim, ela estaria completamente indefesa. E se o envenenador voltasse e a ferisse novamente, o que aconteceria com ele? O que aconteceria com ela?

Pouco lhe importava o que aconteceria com ela, rebateu em seus pensamentos. E era por isso que ele devia sair por aquela porta e ir direto até o Lorde das Trevas. E era isso o que ele faria.

Harry cruzou a porta, fechando-a em seguida, com mais força que o necessário, e celando- a com um feitiço adesivo bastante forte. Era como se estivesse tentando provar algo; provar que podia deixar aquele semblante ruivo para trás. Percorreu o longo corredor de pedras irregulares até entrar em um corredor mais largo e mais claro, perpendicular ao caminho que levava até a sala de Ginevra.

Após andar um pouco, ele chegou em uma grande porta dupla de madeira escura. Harry bateu na porta duas vezes. Sem esperar por resposta, entrou na sala.

O cômodo a sua frente era grande e ostentoso; suas paredes eram claras e sem janelas, e a sala era retangular. Na parede oposta à porta, havia uma grande lareira que agora estava apagada. O chão era totalmente coberto por um carpete, e as paredes estavam tomadas por estantes repletas de livros, quadros e objetos de decoração um pouco sinistros. No fim da parede esquerda, havia uma porta discreta que Harry sabia que dava acesso ao quarto do Lorde das Trevas. No meio do aposento, havia uma poltrona de veludo cor-de-vinho. Nessa poltrona estava a figura pálida de Voldemort.

Voldemort estreitou os olhos ao fitar Harry.

- Ao que devo a ocasião? – perguntou Voldemort polidamente, sem qualquer sinal aparente de interesse, mas Harry soube identificar um "quê" de desconfiança naquela fala.

- Aconteceu uma coisa que você deveria saber. – começou o moreno cautelosamente.

- Não me deixe esperando, então. Espero que seja algo bom para fazer você abandonar a sua prisioneira.

- Na verdade, é sim. – continuou Harry. Voldemort acenou com a cabeça, pedindo para que prosseguisse - Quando eu cheguei à sala ontem, a garota estava gritando muito. No início eu achei que era apenas birra, mas ela simplesmente não parava de gritar. Então eu me irritei e decidi dar uma checada nela. Foi quando eu percebi um cheiro forte vindo da algema. Eu notei que a algema estava envenenada. – ele encarou Voldemort, mas este não esboçava nenhuma reação. Suas mãos estavam juntas e seu queixo estava apoiado nelas. – Era veneno feito à base de peçonha de Acromâmtula. Mais algumas horas e a garota teria morrido! Eu corri para a sala de poções e fiz um antídoto. Ela tomou o antídoto a tempo. De qualquer forma, agora ela está bem.

Harry terminou seu relato, mas Voldemort continuou em silêncio.

- E por que você está me dizendo isso, Harry? – disse inesperadamente.

Os olhos de Harry se arregalaram de incredibilidade. Não era óbvio o porquê?

- Porque alguém está tentando matar a garota que você quer tanto que eu proteja! – respondeu exasperado.

- Eu não quero que você proteja a garota. Eu quero que você a mantenha em seu lugar, e é só. – Harry estava imaginando, ou a Voldemort parecia irritado? – Está me entendendo?

- Sim. – respondeu Harry, surpreso.

- Mas me diga, o que você acha disso? – disse a voz fria de Voldemort, agora com uma leve curiosidade.

- Sinceramente, eu acho que quem está por trás disso tinha a mim como alvo, e não a garota.

- Você é muito arrogante por dizer isso – não era uma crítica, era uma constatação. Houve então um sorriso discreto e frio que encrespou os lábios de Voldemort. –, mas você pode estar certo.

E então Voldemort ficou com a feição indecifrável. Harry franziu o cenho.

- Mas diga-me uma coisa... – o moreno falou cuidadosamente - Há mais alguém que saiba dessa tarefa?

Os olhos de voldemort se estreitaram tanto que poderiam sumir em seu rosto ofídico.

- Isso não é da sua conta. Saiba que eu sei muito bem em quem eu posso confiar. – declarou Voldemort com uma frieza cortante.

- Sim senhor. – respondeu ele, escondendo a raiva em suas palavras.

Ficou irritado com a desconfiança de Voldemort. E havia também esse sigilo todo a respeito dessa tarefa. Se Voldemort confiava tanto em si, por que não dizia do que aquilo se tratava?

- Alguma ideia de quem seja? – mesmo irritado, Harry não pôde conter a curiosidade.

- Não. – respondeu o mais velho, ríspido. A resposta foi curta demais para Harry saber se era verdade ou não.

Harry abriu a boca, planejando dizer algo, mas desistiu.

- Bom, é isso – declarou Harry, desconfortável; e dizendo isso, ele se dirigiu até a porta.

Os olhos de Voldemort ficaram um pouco desfocados por um instante, como se estivessem vendo algo que o moreno não via.

- Sim, é isso. – concordou ele, num tom frio demais. Até para ele.

Harry captou essa estranheza na voz de Voldemort, mas decidiu ignorar. Por hora, seus problemas estavam bem distantes daquele detalhe. Naquele momento, outro problema povoava a sua cabeça. Um problema esquisito, deslocado e ruivo. Muito ruivo.

Levou alguns minutos para que chegasse até a sala onde a garota estava. Ele abriu a porta com um feitiço, e sentiu certa ansiedade ao abrir a porta.

Ela estava no mesmo canto de sempre, sentada no chão, agora acordada. Suas mãos passeavam por seus cabelos, numa tentativa vã de desembaraçá-los. Ela parou por um instante ao sentir alguém entrando, e Harry notou que ela assumira uma postura tensa.

- Sou eu. – alertou ele, sem saber exatamente o porquê de tê-lo feito. Era como se quisesse transmitir segurança para ela, mais do que isso, era como se ele quisesse que sua presença fosse capaz de transmitir alguma segurança.

- Bom dia. – respondeu ela lentamente. Parecia surpresa.

Aquela garota era realmente desconcertante, pensou Harry. Ela havia lhe dado "Bom dia". Que tipo de garota dá bom dia para o seu carcereiro?

Harry sentou-se em seu colchonete e se pôs a observar a garota, sentindo-se subitamente aliviado por ela estar vendada. Em outra condição, seus olhares para ela poderiam ser interpretados erroneamente. Ele estava apenas vigiando a garota, nada mais.

Talvez vigiar não fosse a palavra certa. Harry não queria admitir isso, mas ele não estava vigiando. Estava observando. E foi no meio desse observar que ele percebeu algo que qualquer homem já teria percebido: aquela garota era bonita. A pele dela era macia demais, quase como se pedisse para ser tocada. Os lábios, apesar de pequenos, eram cheios e provocantes. Suas curvas eram discretas devido a sua juventude, mas estavam nos lugares certos. E havia os cabelos ruivos. Fazia _tanto_ tempo que não via cabelos ruivos.

Ele suspirou com esse pensamento, e tratou de ocupar sua mente com outra coisa, antes que aquela lembrança voltasse. Por mais que gostasse de pensar que estava imune aos efeitos daquele episódio, ele sabia que isso não era bem verdade. A diferença era que ele havia aprendido a se manter indiferente perante a dor. Ele podia senti-la, mas ninguém precisava saber disso. (**N/B**: Cabeça-dura...)

Harry franziu o cenho, incomodado com essa fraqueza; e sentindo raiva de si mesmo e _deles_ por fazê-lo se sentir assim.

- Você está bem? – perguntou a ruiva, interrompendo seus pensamentos de forma abrupta.

- Você não sabe ficar em silêncio, não? – ele retorquiu de forma rude, descontando sua raiva.

- Desculpe. Eu só achei que você estava quieto demais.

Qual era o problema dela? Por que ela se preocupava se ele estava bem? Ele não precisava que se preocupassem, ele sabia se cuidar. Não precisava que ninguém cuidasse dele. Nunca precisara.

- E o que isso tem a ver com você? – falou venenoso.

- Eu estava apenas tentando ser gentil! – protestou ela. Sua voz estava um tanto esganiçada.

- Dispenso as suas gentilezas. Não preciso delas.

Não, ele não precisava que cuidassem dele, que se preocupassem com ele, que tivessem pena dele. Ele se tornara forte, sabia viver por conta própria. Ele tinha plena consciência do que fazia e não se arrependia de nada. Não seria essa garota que iria mudar esse quadro.

- Não é questão de precisar, é boa educação! Já ouviu falar disso?

Harry limitou-se a rir amargamente, daquele jeito frio e perturbador que ele fazia.

- Más notícias, garota: As regras são outras por aqui.

Houve um instante de silêncio. Harry pode ver a garota absorver as suas palavras. Por um curto espaço de tempo, ele pensou que o silêncio seria definitivo, e esse pensamento o incomodou um pouco.

Mas ele estava errado.

- Gina. – disse a garota.

- Como? – ele revirou os olhos.

- Me nome não é "garota". É Gina.

Harry mal pode acreditar no atrevimento daquela ruiva.

Quem ela pensava que era? Será que não tinha nem um pouco de medo dele? Será que não tinha consciência de sua fragilidade perante a ele?

- Você não tem o mínimo bom senso? Seja audaciosa desse jeito mais uma vez e pagará. – advertiu perigosamente.

- Você não vai me machucar. – ela falou com uma convicção surpreendente.

Os olhos de Harry se arregalaram, e ele pensou que além de estranha, aquela garota devia ter algum problema mental.

- Como é que é? – ele elevou a voz e adicionou um tom irônico à pergunta. – Se você não se lembra, eu já te machuquei!

- Ah sim. Isso! – ela falou distraidamente, observando seus pulsos. Havia uma linha cor de carne circundado-os por completo. – Mas você não vai me machucar de novo. Você está diferente.

_Diferente? Diferente como?_

- Como pode ter tanta certeza? – Perguntou Harry. Agora havia um toque de nervosismo em sua fala.

- Se quisesse mesmo me ferir, já teria feito.

- Eu posso estar esperando a hora certa.

- Acho que não.

- Como pode ter tanta certeza?

- Eu não sei como. Apenas sei.

Harry riu friamente mais uma vez, mas a risada não surtiu o mesmo efeito de alguns instantes atrás.

- Você confia um pouco demais nos seus instintos. – desdenhou ele.

- Você também. – rebateu ela, e Harry sentiu-se confuso.

- Como? – perguntou mais uma vez em um misto de incredibilidade, irritação e curiosidade.

- Você é um guerreiro, não é? Aposto que confia bastante em seus instintos. Portanto, não pode me recriminar por isso, uma vez que o faz o tempo todo.

Harry calou-se, e as palavras dela flutuaram pelo ar, roubando as suas. Não havia o que pudesse dizer, não havia resposta atrevida para dar. A garota o havia deixado sem palavras.

Irritante.

Desconcertante.

Perigosamente adorável.

- Você é inacreditável. – disse o moreno em tom de quem desdenha e recrimina, tentando esconder o real significado de suas palavras.

Mas aquela ruiva era esperta demais.

- Obrigada – ela disse em um tom presunçoso.

Harry riu. Não aquela risada fria, mas também não era uma risada verdadeira. Era uma risada amargurada. É claro que ela poderia ler todos os seus termos implícitos. Ela era Ginevra Weasley, afinal.

- O que é tão engraçado? – quis saber a ruiva.

- Você. – respondeu antes que pudesse se controlar.

E ele de novo não soube decifrar como a garota recebeu suas palavras. Uma ruga se formou em sua testa, e ele não soube se ela estava irritada, achando graça ou meramente confusa.

E ocorreu-lhe então uma pequena verdade: Ele queria decifrá-la. (**N/B:**Vou me abster nesse momento...)

* * *

Lílian acordou sobressaltada naquela manhã. Suor frio cobria o seu corpo e ela havia se enrolado aos lençóis de tal forma que mal podia se mexer.

Mas não era essa imobilidade que a incomodava agora. Era outra.

De novo, a sensação terrível de estar esperando, imóvel, as coisas acontecerem. Era como se ela pudesse fazer algo, e estivesse ignorando isso por completo. E essa sensação era absolutamente insuportável, porque se houvesse alguma forma de trazê-lo de volta, de trazer Harry de volta, ela o faria sem pensar duas vezes. Daria qualquer coisa, faria qualquer coisa para ter um mínimo vislumbre daquele pedaço de si que a vida lhe tirara.

Sentiu um nó amargo se formar em sua garganta, e a saudade, a impotência, e a culpa a atingiram com intensidade. Sua vontade nesses momentos era se encolher e deixar tudo isso esmagá-la até que não restasse nada em si, a não ser o vazio.

Mas ela não podia.

Ela tinha James. Ele precisava dela. E havia o pessoal do ministério. E agora tinha Molly também.

Ela respirou fundo, e embora a amargura de sua garganta não diminuisse, ela desenrolou-se dos lençóis e tentou encontrar um mínimo de ânimo para suportar mais aquele dia.

Ela veria James, sentiria o frio na barriga reconfortante quando seus olhos encontrassem os dele.

Sim, ela poderia viver para aqueles olhos. Pelo menos por enquanto.

_________________________________________________________________________

**N/B – Naty:** Oi amore! Guta querida, esse cap. ficou ótimo, ñ me venha com essa q vc se esforçou para deixá-lo um pouco aceitável, pq ficou excelente! Ñ acho q o relacionamento está rápido demais, acho q está no ponto certo. As insinuações ao passados foram muito bem feitas, afinal, ñ se pode deixar escapar muitos detalhes pros leitores logo de cara (ñ me batam, é verdade!!!). Em suma, ficou perfeito. Vc viu q ñ fiz modificação alguma no enredo, apenas gramática e ortografia. Boa sorte com esse novo projeto, e aguardo ansiosamente o novo cap.! Te amo, beijos enormes mana.

**N/A: **Oie gente bonita! Bom, desculpem pela demora. Acontece que as modificações que eu fiz nesse capítulo não foram poucas, na verdade eu praticamente reescrevi o capítulo. E há também o fato de que eu estou de volta às aulas, e isso significa que o meu tempo para escrever está muito reduzido. Eu sinceramente não gostei tanto desse capítulo. Ele deu o maior trabalhão para ficar no mínimo aceitável. Vocês acharam que a relação Harry/Gina está indo rápido demais? Bom, eu dei algumas levíssimas insinuações sobre o passado do Harry nesse capítulo, ou talvez o "pseudo-passado". Fica a dica. Não se preocupem, eu falarei sobre a infância do Harry, mas não nesse momento. Estou pensando em dar um pouco de espaço para a Lily no próximo capítulo, mas não é nada certo. Surpreendeu-me como é gostoso falar sobre ela. Ela está se tornando uma das minhas personagens favoritas. Já adianto que o próximo capítulo vai demorar um pouco. Meu tempo está cada vez menor e eu estou com um pequeno bloqueio, nada muito sério, mas as coisas demoram até ficarem certas.

**Respondendo aos coments \õ/**

**luanny: **kkkk depois é eu que sou pervertida =x Bom, desculpe quanto a demora, mas os capítulos vão sim demorar um pouco mais para que mantenham a qualidade. Na verdade, escrever NC vai ser uma coisa complicada =/ Mas tudo bem, quando chegar a hora, espero que fique bom. Beijos.

**Isabel: **Maravilhosa? Obrigada *-* E bem, como eu disse, acho que no próximo capítulo nós teremos umas marotagens kkk. Não se preocupe, a infância do Harry será revelada ao longo da fic. Ah, sobre o rato... Vc irá descobrir *risada dumal* Seus comentários me enchem de alegria! *-* Beijo pottermaniaco para vc!

**Bruna G. Weasley: **Bruna *-* Que bom ter vc por aqui! Está gostando? Que bom *-* Eu também simplesmente adooro a Gina. Ela é absolutamente incrível. Obrigada pelo carinho! Beijos iluminados!

Agora, eu vou fazer um agradecimento ultra-especial para a nossa Beta. Quem diria que, ao entrar em um fórum de HP há uns dois anos atrás, eu iria topar com essa pessoinha maravilhosa que você é Naty. Eu já era tua fã, já tinha lido tuas fics, mas nunca poderia imaginar o doce de pessoa que você é! Obrigada pelas risadas, pelas fics, pela capa da fic, pelos budypokers, pela betagem, pelos elogios e pela tua amizade! Te amo guria!

Bom gente, continua valendo a mesma coisa. Comentem, votem... críticas construtivas são mais que bem vindas! Beijo na bunda!


End file.
